Ken Okamoto
"My Youngest Daughter Kiyoko...She's Is Part Of Lamia Scale Attributes And All Her Family Misses Her From Time To Time When She Want To Be Wizard Just Like All Of Us Here When Kiyoko's Grow Up" Ken is Ray's Father who formally work with Milton as Team and even also Ken was very prideful that He helped Manny to face Death Six in order to save Janet from using her as his Queen of Darkness civilization and also Ken is very unsure about his Wife will not able to take care Ray Ken have alot of confront on him to defeat Death Six to stay in combat with Manny and his Friends and even as also He helped the Snow Faeries to fight off Jakob with his evil Faerie Catcher machine, and by being Manny's Master that is and also He worte him the Letter to visit him in the secret dojo to summon a new Multicolored card that He have for Manny to use to defeat Dimentio in dueling combat which is Humonculon the Blaster Ken Profile Name: Ken Okamoto City: Winter Park State: Florida Affiliation: Kumogakure Clan: Okamoto Clan Attribute: Kaijudo Dragons Civilization: Light/Nature Race: Human Clans: Light Secondary Clans: Nature Family Raiden Okamoto ( Father ) Hades Okamoto ( Grandfather ) Janet Pierce-Okomoto ( Wife ) Raiden Pierce-Okamoto ( Son ) Kiyoko Pierce-Okamoto ( Daughter ) Dojiko Pierce-Okamoto ( Daughter ) Levia Pierce-Okamoto ( Daughter ) Isao Okamoto ( Uncle ) Kimiko Okamoto ( Aunt ) Satoshi Okamoto ( Cousin ) Keiko Okamoto ( Cousin-In-Law ) Ichiro Okamoto ( Nephew ) Nobu Okamoto ( Nephew ) Personally Creature Valcha, the Guardian Spirit Knight Zen, Transcendent God Geo the Man, Earth Titan Techno Totem Humonculon the Blaster Acolytes Emmanuel Garcia Deck Ken uses Light and Nature civilizations deck. his deck was called Seed of Light's Nature Episode Appearance Spells Bind EVO Charger - Ken's main spell Aurora of Reversal - Ken's Nature spell Gallery Saguru2 Large.jpg Char 82197.jpg Tumblr mzdhyktn1L1qhd3vno3 1280.jpg Tumblr mzdhyktn1L1qhd3vno4 1280.jpg|"You Will Learn The Way Of The Selesnya, Ken, Your Wife And Son Need To Be Protected By Your Faith Of The Selesnya Guilds That Is My Blessing I Offer For You" Trostani Talking To Ken In His Mind About Protection Tumblr mzdhyktn1L1qhd3vno6 1280.jpg Tumblr mzdhyktn1L1qhd3vno8 1280.jpg Tumblr mzdhyktn1L1qhd3vno7 1280.jpg 56zpt.jpg Screen shot 2013-09-24 at 4 47 45 pm 1605.png Category:Characters Category:Wizards Category:Humans Category:Males Category:NPC Category:Floridians Category:Light Clans Category:Nature Clans Category:Hybrid Wizards Category:Light Category:Nature Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Light Civilizations Duelists Category:Kaijudo Category:Kaijudo Army Category:Kaijudo Side Category:Wizard Class Category:Duel Masters Class Category:Kaijudo Class Category:Parents Category:Kaijudo Duelists Category:Fathers Category:Light Class Category:Duel Masters Side Category:Duel Masters Duelists Category:Nature Class Category:Nature Civilizations Duelists Category:Manny's Masters Category:Light Masters Category:Light and Fire Masters Category:Legendary Kaijudo Masters Category:Ray's Family Category:Duel Masters Category:Kaijudo Wizards Category:Male Characters Category:Teachers Category:Light Civilizations Wizards Category:Duel Masters Legion Members Category:Kaijudo Dragons Members Category:Light Civilization Tribe Wizards Category:Plant Wizards Category:Plant Dragon Masters Category:Revolutionary Fighters Members Category:Rank S Duelists Category:Light Element Centurions Category:Sorcerer Class Duel Masters Category:Feca Class Centurions Category:Light Nature Duelists Category:United Sanctuarians